Dragon
Dragons were Creatures of Magic that lived in the land of Albion. Noble and powerful creatures, they were near-invincible and humbled only by the Dragonlords. The dragons were victims of the Great Purge, becoming near-extinct by its climax. History Dragons had a special bond with the Dragonlords, the Dragonlords ould talk to, tame and kill a dragon. According to the Old Religion, they are brothers to dragons, connected through their souls so that Dragons obey Dragonlords (The Last Dragonlord). Dragons proc reate by laying eggs which can remain viable for years, but their special bond with Dragonlords is such that dragon eggs cannot hatch without a Dragonlord. Dragonlords do this by calling the unborn dragons into existence by naming the egg's occupant to bring them into the world. Thus, even if there were plenty of dragon eggs in existence, if there were no more Dragonlords none of them would ever hatch (Aithusa). While there was such a thing as white dragons, their birth was a very rare occurrence (Aithusa). Dragons were old allies with Trolls (Beauty and the Beast). During the Great Purge, King Uther Pendragon had all dragons killed except for Kilgharrah. He then tricked the Dragonlord Balinor by asking him to bring Kilgharrah to him so he could make peace. Instead, Uther imprisoned him beneath Camelot and then had all the Dragonlords rounded up and killed (The Last Dragonlord). Kilgharrah was imprisoned for at least twenty years before Balinor's son came to Camelot and set him free. Kilgharrah went on a rampage throughout Camelot to avenge what Uther did to him and his kind, but was stopped by Merlin. Although only Kilgharrah and the young Aithusa remain, the dragons' distant cousins, the Wyvern, live on. Unlike dragons, they have red eyes and are only slightly larger than Humans, they also appear to be more animal like (The Eye of the Phoenix). Appearance The dragons in Merlin have many similarities to dragons in myth. dragons are massive scaly, four legged creatures, they have long tails and large wings. They have golden eyes. New-born dragons have a thin bones structure and their wing sails is a near-transparent membrane (Aithusa). Abilities Dragons had great knowledge and power in Magic. They were impervious to almost any weapon, an enchanted spear hurled at a Dragon would just bounce off it's scales despite being filled with Magic (The Last Dragonlord). As with all Dragons in Myth, they had the ability to breathe fire and fly. Despite their massive size Dragons are far more graceful and much faster than they appeared, able to easily avoid numerous projectiles such as arrows even when they were fired at the same time. A Dragon could easily defeat a whole group of human knights (though not without the possiblity of being injured) and they seemed to be undefeatable to anyone except the Dragonlords. Dragons are a powerful and almost indestructible enemy in combat, a single Dragon being able to ravage a city within weeks. Although all attacks on Kilgharrah in his assault on Camelot failed to kill him, there were presumably non magical ways to kill Dragons as Uther was able to have all the Dragons except for him killed. However, regarding the way Uther appeared to feel helplessly without Balinor while Kilgharrah attacked indicates that he likely had help from dragonlords, though how he convinced (or forced) them in do such thing is unknown(The Last Dragonlord). Judging by the way how Kilgharrah easily slaughtered an entire army of armed mercenaries, it's seems to be very unlikely that Uther managed to kill a single dragon without powerful magic help (The Sword in the Stone). In addition to being virtually unbeatable, Dragons had the power to transmit spells from their thoughts into another persons mind (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan) and they could use their fire to fill weapons with magic giving it great power (Excalibur). Dragons also had healing and unlocking powers as Kilgharrah healed Merlin when he was stung by a Serket and broke open the chains which bound him (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). Due to Kilgharrah's prodigious knowledge of the future it's likely that Dragons could foresee the future, though he may have learned the future from another source. Myth The Dragons in Merlin are very similar to those in the myth. They are usually reffered to as massive flying fire-breathing reptiles. Like in Merlin ''dragons can live for hundreds or even thousands of years and come in a variety of different colours. They has a bad reputation for being greedy and fiercely protecting its tresure in caves. Dragon is derived from the greek word ''Drakon meaning huge serpent. Category:Magical creatures Category:Winged creatures Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Creatures Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5